


ART - Going Home

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just over a year after the Destiny crew are returned to Earth, over fifteen years after they left, Everett Young is asked to find Nicholas Rush for a very sensitive project, Chloe Armstrong is probably the only person who may know where he is. It's been a difficult year, but hopefully Young can bring him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elaiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Going Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514047) by [elaiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel). 



Stargate Universe was one of those shows that took more than a few episodes to hook me, but once I it did, I really enjoyed the show and hated to see it end. When I was asked if I wanted to participate as an Artist for a Stargate Universe Big Bang, I loved the idea.

This story appealed to me immediately and I thoroughly enjoyed reading it, and enjoyed finding inspiration for artwork within the story. I really hope you will feel inspired by my art to go and read this wonderful story!

**Please click on the images to see the larger versions!**

**Cover: Going Home by Elaiel**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/325503/325503_original.jpg)

**Plain Cover:**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/319339/319339_original.jpg)

**Grey Walls and Whiteboards:**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/319730/319730_original.jpg)

**Chloe's Choice:**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/319886/319886_original.jpg)


End file.
